


The Biggest Support:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Cemetery, Character Death, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Visit/Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was having a hard time, It’s his father’s birthday, & it’s worse than his anniversary of his death, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!**Author’s Note: This happens after they met.*





	The Biggest Support:

*Summary: Steve was having a hard time, It’s his father’s birthday, & it’s worse than his anniversary of his death, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This happens after they met.*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was at the cemetery, & he looked at his father’s grave. He had tears coming down his face, The Former Seal cleated his throat of emotion, as he said this.

 

“I miss you, Dad, I miss you so much, I wish that you are here, Cause I need you, & could use your advice”, Then he full out sobbed, & did not stop, til the tears stopped. The Five-O Commander tried to control his breathing, but it was hard at the moment.

 

When he finally did control his breathing, He gasped when someone came up from behind him. He composed himself, as he saw that his best friend, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was standing there. He had a soothing presence, which is what Steve loved about him.

 

“Babe, It’s okay, You don’t have to be brave around me”, The Blond told him, & hugged him. Steve hugged him, & took in the comfort. The Five-O Commander felt better, & he knew that he wasn’t alone during his difficult time.

 

“Thank you, Danno, You are the biggest support that I ever had”, he said, as he composed himself. They looked at the tombstone in front of them, Steve told him stories about his father, while Danny listened with interest.

 

Danny said, “Come on, Dinner is on me,” Steve nodded, He kissed his fingertips, & touched the tombstone, while Danny watches on, Steve smiled at his friend, & said with a nod, “Let’s go”, & they left to have some fun.

 

The End.


End file.
